Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that includes a plurality of discharge paths in each of which sizes of sheets that are able to be discharged are different, and a method for the image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been proposed that when it is detected that a sheet, for which printing has been started, is a sheet that is not able to be conveyed on a specific conveyance path, control is performed so that the sheet is conveyed to a downstream side of a fixing portion in a sheet conveyance direction and is stopped to thereby improve processing performance when a user performs processing for the stopped sheet (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-076855).
In the conventional art, however, in order to convey the sheet to the downstream side of the fixing portion in the conveyance direction and stop the sheet, an apparatus needs to be configured so that the sheet is able to be removed on the downstream side of the fixing portion in the conveyance direction. That is, when the control of the conventional art is used, it is difficult for a user to perform processing of a sheet in an image forming apparatus having a configuration in which access is allowed only to a fixing portion and an upstream side of the fixing portion in a conveyance direction.